Arthur and Eames03
by ViolinRemix
Summary: Alternate to movie, but set in movie time. ArthurxEames


The drive to the airport was long and monotonous. The only comfort that the team found was the fact that they'd be in first class in a couple of hours; and asleep. Arthur was in a deep discussion with Ariadne, reassuring her that her mazes would be complex enough and explaining what she had not yet grasped. Eames was left to his own thoughts, where would they go after this? Would they seek out more work without Cobb? Or go abroad as Eames had fantasised? Ysuf and Saito were discussing the relative merits of sleeping during flights and Cobb was doing his usual silent death stare at the traffic, the look was permanent when he drove.

After an eternity they got through customs and were seated on the flight. Fischer was in the seat in front of Cobb and Cobb was preparing to do some smooth talking and return the stolen passport. Arthur and Eames were seated across from each other, as the flight took off, they looked at each other and Eames smiled; blowing Arthur a kiss. Arthur rolled his eyes, but a smile crept across his face as the team leaned back for take-off.

Once inside the dream there was no time for flirting. Fischer had to picked up immediately, to give Eames more of a chance at cracking him. As the team arrived at the warehouse; broken and battered after being attacked by Fischer's private army and Cobb and Ariadne being hit by a cargo train, Eames had little time to forge his way into Fischer's mind. Arthur stood waiting as Eames prepared himself, taking a photo from Ysuf of a young boy blowing a paper windmill. As Ysuf left, Arthur touched Eames' shoulder 'Good luck' he said, in all seriousness; if this didn't work, they all went to jail for a very long time. Eames held Arthur's hand, pressing it against the rippling muscle of his shoulder. It was show time.

After Eames had done his bit, the reinforcements were hitting the warehouse hard. Many were carrying machine guns and all had very good aim. Arthur stood in the doorway, a machine gun of his own in his hands, attempting to take out one of the soldiers behind a power supply. He felt Eames behind him and a smug voice say 'You musn't be afraid to dream a little bigger darling', Arthur turned to see the muscular man holding a rocket launcher over his shoulder; firing it, and blowing up the power supply. Arthur shrugged, admiring the work of mass destruction, and followed Eames back to the van. Time to go under again.

This time Arthur was under threat. He was the dreamer, and with Cobb wanting to run with Mr. Charles, he was under serious risk of being purged by Fischer's subconscious. He sat with Ariadne in the lobby and watched Cobb stride past, hoping to high heaven that Mal didn't come bursting through. Eames exited a few moments later, although not as Eames, but as an attractive woman in a red dress; winking at Arthur as she walked past 'Was that Eames?' asked Ariadne

'Yeah' Arthur watched as Eames left his line of sight

'How come he can look like that?'

'Because he's manipulating Fischer's consciousness, it takes a very skilled person to physically alter their appearance, but it only takes a forger to change their appearance in someone's mind's eye'

'Does she actually exist?'

'Maybe' Arthur detected something in Ariadne's voice 'Why?'

'No reason' she replied, blushing profusely

Arthur smiled and looked around 'We have to leave' he said, taking her arm 'Cobb'll need help in a minute'

'Security's going to run you down hard' said Arthur as he lay on the floor

'And I will lead them on a merry chase' replied Arthur suavely 'Goodnight, Mr. Eames' he said as he watched his eyelids droop and eventually close. He hastily left the room, locking the door behind him and began to make his preparations for the security 'run down'.

Eames chased the soldiers in the white cameo. He needed to stop them getting back to the hospital, or else this was over for good. The soldiers paid him no mind, as though he didn't exist...Bugger this, he thought and unpinned a grenade; launching it at the largest vehicle. Then Eames woke up.

The explosion had forced him to jump to back to the hotel level. He shifted with the gravity and attempted to stand up, but Ysuf's driving nearly knocked him off his feet again. After a galliant climb to the door, Eames opened it only to see Arthur and another man tumble past; throwing desperate punches and grappling for Arthur's gun. Eames floated quietly forward and snatched the gun from midair, shooting the other man as soon as he had the chance. 'Really darling, I thought I was the only one' he said as Arthur turned to see his saviour

'There were...complications' he replied, in his usual neutral manner

'I'm su..' Eames stopped and looked down

He was bleeding.


End file.
